


Sama

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: We Are Pharmacists (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Thing in Common
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Putra dan Eva punya satu kesamaan.





	Sama

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** We Are Pharmacists © Qoni. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

Radith menyipitkan mata. “Kenapa baru sekarang aku sadar ada satu hal yang sama di antara Putra dan Eva?”

“Hah?” Putra dan Eva saling tatap, heran dengan pertanyaan—menjurus ke pernyataan—yang barusan dikatakan Radith.

“Apa, Dith?” balas Levy sambil ikut berpikir. “Sama-sama pinter?”

“Bukan!” Radith menggeleng. “Lagian yang pinter itu bukan cuma mereka!”

“Sama-sama tegas?” tebak Levy lagi.

“Bukan juga!”

“Terus apa?” tanya Putra penasaran.

“Rambut kalian sama-sama cokelat kemerahan!” jawab Radith sambil memamerkan cengiran bahagianya.

“Hah?” Eva menatap Radith heran. “Dith, kamu—“

Levy mengerjap. “Jangan bilang—“

Putra melanjutkan, “Kamu baru sadar sekarang?”

Radith terkekeh. “Iya!”

“Ke mana aja kamu?!”


End file.
